


Journal of the blind

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, From a roleplay, Geogf and Ryan are so black for each other it's almost racist, Joel and Ryan are trolls, Joel is Pearce Heyman, Joel is blind, M/M, Multi, Ryan and Gavin have quite an abusive relationship, Ryan is Ryanon Haywoo, but there will be only mentions of that, there will be mentions of fluff and cute things, this is RTstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearce Heyman would kill you if you called by his name, so better call him Joel. Like everyone else.</p>
<p>This is what you will found in the journal of a certain blind troll. Thank god Ryanon doesn't give a fuck about what Joel keeps in his computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal of the blind

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I decided to write this.... and well, yeah, I dunno. I hope you like it. I mostly wrote it for the roleplay I am in. This is mostly written in Journal entries, so it won't be that long.

Journal entry number #1:

Hiiiiii! So I don't know why I am doing this, but I am. Anyway, I am Joel! Nice to meet you Journal. I am going to talk to you and tell you about stuff that is happening! Me and my friends are going to start playing a game. So yeah... oh, I got a message from Ryanon to run the game. Okaaay, here we go!

\--

Journal entry number #2:

I almost forgot about you. I am so sorry about that, journal. I promise I will talk to you more. So... good news, we won the game and created a new universe! Yay! Bad news is.. that I am blind now. Unfortunately. But I learnt how to read through touch and vibrations. Well, we are going to start talking to the humans soon. So... talk to you later, journal. 

\--

Journal entry number #3:

This is baaaaaaaaaad. So baaaaad! So, being the Heir of Time would be great if I was God Tier. But I am not. Yet I started having dreams about the future. And in the future I am going to flush for a human! And that is awful! I hate them all. Those low scumbags can go suck a bulge! And not MY bulge because ew, gross. Anyway, I started talking to this human named Geoff.

\--

Journal entry number #4:

So... I talked to that human. His name is Ray. He is just... oh god no. No no no NO. I AM REFUSING TO FLUSH FOR HIM! Ryaboo will kill me if I do. That can't happen. Sorry for yelling at you, journal. You are the only one that listens to me anyway. 

\--

Journal entry number #5:

Ryanon has black feeling for a human. HAHAHAHA! He is so lame. Geoff is cool tho. But the hair on his face and his middle name are laaaame! His matesprit, Griffon, is bad ass tho. I started to accept the fact that I am flushed for Ray. Yeah. Maybe.

\--

Journal entry number #6:

Soooo... Ryanon flushed for a human too. Gavin Free. Cute, but dumb. Whatever, I don't care. I can officially be with Ray. Which is great because I don't have to be scared that Ryan's going to kill me. Oh yeah, the human saw my bulge first time we talked. And I 'saw' his. Hehehe.

\--

Journal entry number #7:

I forgot about you again. I am sorry, but so much has happened! Oh and I also learnt how to tell you stuff from my phone! So expect me to talk to you more! But I am God Tier now! And I can see! And the first thing I saw was Ray. He is so... beautiful... I love him so much... we hugged and kissed and it was perfect! Ryan has many scars because of Gavin, tho. I think he secretly likes it. I will fuck with him later about it. Also, the idiot couldn't let me and Ray have our moment. FUCK YOU TOO RYABOO!

\--

Journal entry number #8:

Uhh... hi. So I am going to visit Ryaboo on Prospit. I can easily travel there. Also, time powers are aweso-- wait. Why are the horrorterrors going towards Prospit? I need to hurry. Talk to you later, journal!

\--

[The following files were corrupted, so unfortunately they can not be accessed.]

\--  
Journal entry number whatever:

I don't feel good.. what is wrong with me? Why are they screaming? It hurts.. it hurts so much... I am so sorry...


End file.
